


#ProjectHome

by honeymoneycat



Series: cat stories [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Home
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#NiallDay ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ProjectHome

Niall podejrzliwie zerknął na zasłonięte roletami okna, z których nie wydobywało się żadne światło. Jego dom w Londynie wydawał się być pusty i opuszczony od kilku tygodni, chociaż to było raczej nie możliwe - w końcu mieszkał tam razem ze swoją narzeczoną. Poprawił chwyt na swoim bagażu i wyciągnął klucze z kieszeni. Szybko przekręcił zamek i popchnął drzwi, które cicho zaskrzypiały. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby w najbliższej przyszłości je naoliwić. Wszedł do środka, przez co zakręciło mu się w nosie od unoszącego się kurzu.

\- Kochanie? - wymamrotał. - Och, czyli czeka mnie kolejna podróż.

Szybko odrzucił swój bagaż na półkę i wyciągnął telefon, na którym wyszukał najbliższy lot do Mullingradu. Od razu poprosił menadżera, by mu zarezerwował miejsce na pokładzie.

Niall był zmęczony, ale postanowił przenieść walizkę do ich sypialni, a następnie spakował się do średniej wielkości plecaka. Położył się na łóżku w momencie w którym wrzucił ostatnią rzecz. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, by odetchnąć.

Niall był cholernie zmęczony, ale nie czuł się dobrze, kiedy Kathleen nie było w ich domu. Przetarł oczy i po krótkiej drzemce wygrzebał się z łóżka, by chwycić przygotowany bagaż i wyjść z domu, uprzednio zamykając za sobą drzwi.

×××

Niall ziewnął, pukając do znajomych drzwi. Drżał od zimna spowodowanego późną porą. Nie mógł za wiele zobaczyć, chociaż latarnie mocno oświetlały ulice, a z okien domów można było zobaczyć oświetlone pokoje. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a on zauważył uśmiechniętą kobietę.

\- W końcu wróciłeś, Niall - westchnęła, rozszerzając bardziej drzwi i przesuwając się, by ten mógł przejść.

\- Cześć mamo - mruknął, pocierając szczypiącymi od zimna dłońmi swoje ramiona i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą. - Jest Kath?

\- Jak zwykle w twoim pokoju - odparła, opierając się o komodę, kiedy Niall zaczął się rozbierać. - Pół godziny temu poszła spać. Zostaniecie do jutra, prawda?

\- Tak myślę - powiedział, przytulając ją szybko. - Nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Nie, skarbie, wiesz, że uwielbiam Kath - uszczypnęła go w policzek. - Dobrze, rano porozmawiamy. Dobranoc Niall.

\- Dobranoc mamo.

Kobieta odeszła, szurając kapciami po podłodze. Niall odetchnął, kiedy usłyszał cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Rozciągnął się, a po chwili wspiął się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Po wejściu od razu zauważył jego narzeczoną ściskającą w dłoni świecący się telefon. Na jego twarzy pojawił się czuły uśmiech, kiedy wyjmował go z uścisku i położył na szafce nocnej. Delikatnie przeczesał jej włosy, poprawiając zagubiony kosmyk. Położył swój plecak zaraz obok czerwonej walizki kobiety. Zrzucił ciuchy i ostrożnie położył się obok niej, przykrywając ich obu kołdrą. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, chowając twarz w jej włosach i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaciągając się znajomym zapachem.

×××

Mokre pocałunki na jego twarzy skutecznie go obudziły, kiedy próbował się wykręcić. Zamrugał powiekami, słysząc cichutki chichot.

\- Wstawaj, Niall! - usłyszał głos kobiety, po czym jęknął głośno.- Niall!

Niall objął kobietę rękami, ściskając ją, przez co ta głośno pisnęła. Otworzył oczy, po czym przymrużył je, próbując przyzwyczaić się do jasnego światła. Po chwili zobaczył brunetkę uśmiechającą się do niego szeroko, jednak to nie dosięgało jej ciemnych oczu.

\- Cześć - wymamrotał. - Wróciłem, kochanie.

\- Tęskniłam, Niall - burknęła, wtulając się w niego.

\- Mogłaś pojechać ze mną - odparł, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogłam - westchnęła. - Praca...

\- To dlaczego nie ma Cię w Londynie? - spytał, przerywając jej.

\- Niall - mruknęła. - Brakuje mi twoich uścisków, czuję się zagubiona i samotna... Ja...

\- Sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu - wymamrotał, całując ją na głowie.

Kobieta westchnęła, kręcąc głową. Przymknęła oczy, cmokając jego szyję i napawając się przyjemnym uczuciem ciepła rozlewającym się w jej brzuchu.

\- Tylko przy tobie czuję się jak w domu, Niall - odparła. - Kocham cię, wiesz o tym?

\- Wiem i ja ciebie też - powiedział, pocierając jej ramię.


End file.
